Products made of wood are naturally beautiful, but they can be subject to damage from a variety of sources under certain conditions. Algae, fungi, bacteria, molds, mildew and their spores and toxins are constantly present in the air around us. When combined with moisture, microbes and insects feast on the cellulose in wood, breaking it down into sugars for energy. The mere presence of microbial growth produces unsightly spots and stains. Wood is weakened by the cellulose breakdown, eventually rotting and becoming unstable. Additionally, the presence of these organisms can trigger allergic reactions in some individuals causing potentially serious health problems. Elimination of cellular growth on surfaces containing wood or other cellulosic materials would reduce undesired reactions in persons with such allergies, as well as to eliminate the unsightly spots that accompany mold growth and preserve the strength and beauty of the wood.
Many systems have been developed to rid surfaces of microorganisms, their spores and toxins. Some of these systems include chemicals that are highly toxic to the microorganisms, but also pose potential health risks to people who work with the materials. Contractors and applicators may be exposed to toxins repeatedly, potentially leading to harm even when exposure is limited.
Other systems remove the unwanted substances from the wood by releasing them into the air. Although damage to the wood may be limited in this manner, an increase in microorganisms, toxins and spores in the air can trigger reactions in those with allergies, and allow the allergens to settle on other surfaces.
Borates have been used to control or manage growth of microorganisms in wood, but the effects have not been long lasting. These water-soluble salts penetrate the surface of wood and other cellulosic materials. However, if exposed to weather or a wet environment, they are just as easily leached from the cellulose. There is no bonding between the borates and cellulose to hold the borate in place or protect it from leaching. If the biocide causes the mold or fungi to go dormant, the spores or semi-dormant organisms may still be present in sufficient quantity to solicit unhealthy reactions.
Another method of protecting wood is by sealing the surface with coatings that are impenetrable by microorganisms. Although this method prevents attack of the surface by insects and microorganisms, it does not consider those already present in the wood before the surface is sealed. A number of microbes survive in an anaerobic environment and can feed on the wood and the water contained therein. If a number of these bacteria are present, the wood can rot from the inside out, loosing strength to the degree that it can crumble when subjected to force.
There is a need in the art for a preservation system for cellulosic products that addresses all of these problems simultaneously. The system should be non-toxic to people and pets yet kill microorganisms on the surface as well as deep within the wood. It should preserve the strength of the wood. Microorganisms, spores and the like should be prevented from spreading, not merely dumped into the environment.